


For Your Own Good

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, F/M, Fem!Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Forced Orgasm, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Overstimulation, Slut Shaming, Slutty!Sam, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam Winchester is a slut in the eyes of her father. Something has to be done to keep her from going out and sleeping with every boy she lays eyes on. It's for her own good really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:  
> This fic contains abusive parenting, slut shaming, non consensual bondage and forced orgasms, and dubcon in the form of "they're begging for it but they're kind of out of their mind right now"

“Stop your squirming, Sam. You got yourself into this,” John grumbled at his daughter. Only seventeen years old and she was the biggest slut he'd ever seen. He wrapped her wrists together in rope and handed the end of it to Dean. There wasn't a head board on this bed which made things a little more difficult, but John wasn't the type to give up easily. He had to do something to help his daughter. He couldn't have her running around having sex with every boy she came across. It wasn't lady-like.

Dean almost hated doing this to his sister. He didn't think it was right, but he didn't like her whoring around either. Their father said it would help her so she wouldn't do it anymore, but it never seemed to work. She still ran off after school and didn't come home until sunset. John had tried spanking her, but it only made her angry and she would come home even later smelling like she'd been used by an entire athletics team.

Sam tried to tug the rope from Dean's hands and pull herself off the bed. John held her down and Dean shoved the rope under the mattress and pulled it down to the foot of the bed.

“Hold her,” John said to his son.

Dean dropped the rope and held his sister's shoulders.

“Dean,” Sam whispered while John's back was turned. “Let me go. You don't have to do this. I'm fine, Dean, I don't need this.”

“Yes, you do,” Dean whispered back. “You can't keep doing this, Sammy. We can't let you run around like a little slut.”

“You get to run around like a slut,” she hissed.

“I'm a man, Sammy. It's not the same thing,” Dean argued.

“Alright, enough talk,” John said. He turned around and shoved a ball gag into Sam's mouth. She squirmed as he tried to buckle it behind her head, but he managed it. “There. I'd bet it's that mouth that got you into this in the first place. You're too mouthy for your own good. Now quite your fussing. We're doing this to keep you safe. You can't run around climbing into bed with strangers.”

Dean held her down again while John grabbed something else. The Hitachi wand John had bought just for her, or so Dean hoped, and a roll of bondage tape.

Sam kicked and Dean ended up sitting on her chest to get her still enough for John to get the wand where he wanted it and tape it in place. He wrapped the tape so it bound the wand to one thigh and wrapped them both up together. It would be a simply matter to cut her free once she was exhausted and compliant.

Dean climbed off her chest. Sam yelled in her gag as she realized it was done and there was just no getting free now. Not with them both hovering over her anyway. That didn't stop her from squirming as John grabbed the loose end of the rope and tied her ankles together.

“I think one hour ought to do you,” John said contemplatively. “Dean, you keep an eye on her while I grab us some food.”

“Yes sir.” Dean placed himself on the edge of the second bed.

John grabbed the power cord to the wand. Sam thrashed and screamed, her eyes wide and teary. John ignored her and he plugged it in the outlet.

Sam's scream broke into a groan and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her back arched off the mattress as she simultaneously tried to rub herself against the vibrator and get away from it.

John patted her ankle as he passed her by. “You know I hate doing this to you, Sammy, but it's for your own good.”

John left and Dean sat statue still, watching over his sister. It was clear John had cranked the thing up to the highest setting before he taped it in place. Dean wished he could help his sister, their father could be merciless, but she _had_ brought it on herself. They'd only been in town two days and both nights Sam had stayed out until after eleven o'clock with no explanation of where she'd been. John had to assume she was slutting it up, since that's just what he'd come to expect from her.

Dean hated how hard he got watching Sam like this; toes curled, back arched, silent screams pouring from her open mouth. Eventually, the need to breath would take over and she'd start gasping, then moaning, then screaming again. It was beautiful and horrible and so damn hot.

Dean adjusted himself in his jeans at exactly the same moment Sam decided to let out the sexiest little noise Dean had ever heard. His hand clenched on reflex. He started rubbing his cock without meaning to, but he couldn't stop once he started.

Sam was making these tiny, whimpering, mewls. She sounded so sweet and made Dean's cock fucking _leak_. He really hoped he had a chance to change his pants before their father got back.

Sam started gasping. The sound intermixed with soft whimpers. Her head turned and she stared at her brother. She wasn't angry anymore, just desperate. She would have been begging if it wasn't for the gag in her mouth.

Dean exactly what she needed. Maybe it was even what she was asking for. He couldn't give it to her unless he knew for sure.

He stood up and crossed the room carefully on unsteady legs. Sam was nodding her head 'yes', but he still couldn't be sure. He looked down the length of her long body. She shined with sweat, her legs were slick with her juices. It was a wonder the tape hadn't come loose. Dean wondered how much time he had... Then he took the gag out his sister's mouth.

“Please, Dean, ohmygodplease, Dean please!” The words poured out of her mouth like air with every breath she released.

Dean couldn't help his hand wandering over her bare chest, caressing one breast, running his thumb over the nipple.

“Yes, Dean please, touch me, Dean please!” Sam begged.

“You want me to touch you, Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean, yeah, please.”

“Want me to fuck you, Sammy?”

“ _Yes, Dean_ ,” Sammy whined.

Dean grabbed the cord to the vibrator and ripped it right out of the wall. Sam immediately started whining and squirming, looking for more stimulation and gasping his name. Their father was right. Sam was a huge slut and they had to look after her if they wanted to keep her safe.

Dean took out his pocket knife and cut through the tape around her thighs. He dropped the vibrator beside her on the bed.

“Okay, Sammy, just hold on a second.”

Dean didn't think their father would like it too much if he accidentally knocked her up anyway. Wasn't that one of the things they were trying to avoid? He dug around in his bag until he found the half empty box of condoms and pulled one out.

Poor Sammy had fresh tears streaming down her face when Dean came back to the bed. Dean stroked her hip in a way he hoped was comforting.

“Just relax, Sammy, okay? I'm gonna take care of you.”

“Yeah, Dean okay,” Sam said. Her hips rocked on the bed, thighs squeezing and rubbing together. She tugged on her bindings but her own weight stopped her from reaching her cunt.

Dean admired her as he shoved his pants off. She looked beautiful when she was desperate. He reached out and ran his thumb over her clit. She squealed and her hips bucked up into his hand. He kept rubbing slowly with one hand as he worked a condom on with the other.

“Gonna take care of you, Sammy. Gonna take care of you.”

She was whispering incoherently in response, unable to control her own lips.

It was awkward to get between her legs with her ankles tied together, but Sam bent her knees as much as she could and spread her thighs just enough for Dean to fit.

“Alright, Sammy just relax.” He pushed in slowly. His sister's mouth fell open in a wide O and her back arched off the bed. She _squeezed_ around him so hard he was gasping by the time he was fully inside. Sam sucked in a sharp breath Dean hadn't realized she'd been holding, as distracted as he'd been by her pussy. “Damn, Sammy! Thought sluts were supposed to be loose.”

“Dean, move please,” Sam begged, trying to rock her hips, but they had little room for movement.

The lack of space didn't deter Dean from fucking her. His thrusts were shallow, but they were hard. Sam's legs squeezed his sides, holding him tight as he pounded into her.

“Damn, Sammy, that's a death grip you've got going. Can't let me get away and leave this pussy empty can you? Dad was right. You _are_ a slut.”

Sam whined. “Please, Dean, please!”

“Yeah, baby gonna fuck you good.” Dean fucked into his sister as hard as he could earning squeals and whines from the small girl. Tears streaked her cheeks in her desperate need. Dean reached between them to play with her clit as he fucked her.

Her walls squeezed around him as she came. Dean groaned, fucking her through it until she was whimpering. “God, Sammy. Your slutty fucking cunt was made for this. Holy shit!” Dean's fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as he came, pounding into his sister's pussy.

Dean caught his breath.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam whined. “Let me up.”

Dean smiled humorlessly. “About that, Sammy...” He untangled himself from his sister and climbed off of the bed.

“What?” Sam's eyes widened in panic. “Dean?”

Dean grabbed the bondage tape from the side table and the vibrator from the bed.

“Dean! Dean, don't please! No!” Sam struggled to get free again, but Dean just sat on legs and shoved the vibrator between them. “Dean! _Dean_! No please don't!”

“Sorry, Sammy,” Dean said, but he didn't look very sorry. “Dad's right. You are a slut.” He wrapped her legs with the tape again. Sam through her head back to stare helplessly at the ceiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Dean,” she whimpered. “Please Dean, don't do this.”

“Dad will be back soon, Sammy. Don't want him to think I haven't been taking care of you, do you?”

“ _Dean_!.”

Dean finished binding her thighs together with the vibrator snug against her clit. He grabbed the ball from where he'd thrown it, shoved it back behind her teeth, and locked it behind her head. Then, he plugged it back in. Sam's eyes rolled back in her head as the vibrations assaulted her sore, overstimulated pussy.

When John came back a half hour later, Sam was borderline conscious and Dean was sporting another boner.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
